Life As We Knew It
by snakepit
Summary: [AU. Fluff. Yaoi. Future lemons. LeviEren. Out of character.] Levi's life is turned upside down; all thanks to a certain bookworm.
1. A Good One

LeviEren  
Attack on Titan ; Rated M ; Yaoi ; Lemons  
I don't own anything.  
There will be future lemons.

/ Chapter 1: A Good One /

**Life As We Knew It**

A lanky brunette lightheartedly scanned the rows of books, trotting from one aisle to the next. It wasn't an unusual sight to Levi considering he had seen the boy every day for the past five months now. Occasionally he would check out a few books, a few days would pass and he would return to check said books back in and check out a few more. It was a routine by this point and for some reason it had turned into a highlight of Levi's day.

However, the teen didn't know this. Despite Levi's interest, he was far too old to get involved with the likes of a college student; and he had sadly discovered that when the boy had handed over his student card in mistake for a library card.

"_Eren Jaeger, huh." Levi offered the card back. "I'm going to need your library card though."_

"_O-oh!" Nimble fingers snatched the slip of plastic and tan cheeks turned an alluring shade of pink; a light shade that really suited bright verdant eyes. "Here."_

_A shiver rolled down Levi's spine at the first real chance to hear the teen's voice. Collected as always though, he took the correct card, scanned it and handed over the books with a thin smile. No more words were said as the boy strolled through the double doors and into an October afternoon._

"Good morning," the boy had stepped in front of the desk while Levi had been lost in thought. As if for the first encounter, Levi sprang to his feet and immediately returned the soft smile that was offered.

"Sorry," he said with a slight shake of his head. "I think I'm tired."

A light laugh. "You _think_? How do you _think_ you're tired?"

Thin eyebrows rose as the sound of a scanner beeped with every book. "Good question."

Silence fell over as the two shared a quick smile. As Levi made it to the last book, he observed it before a grin broke on his face. "I adore this book."

"Life As We Knew It? It's good?"

Levi nodded before scanning it. "One of my favorites."

"So you enjoy fine arts?" A hint of quirk laid in his question as he asked with a slight grin that Levi returned before nodding again.

"Yeah," he said. "Movies, books – whatever gets me hooked."

"Cool." Thin pink lips separated and revealed a flawless smile. "Maybe you could go out with me sometime?"

Levi's heart tightened at the request. "I'm way too old, kid."

"How old?"

"29."

Eren, obviously sarcastically, hissed through his teeth. "Oh well that's _too_ bad." Levi's tightened heart deflated at his choice of words. "10 years older than me, huh?"

"Yeah, well."

"Come on," the brunette persisted sheepishly. "I don't have many friends."

Again, narrow brows rose. "Why not?" He handed the books over and propped his head onto his hands, elbows laid to the desk. Eren imitated his actions, his face only inches away from Levi and the close display caused his breath to hitch.

"You know," the brunette said with a tilt of his head. "I'm the gay kid."

"Oh," he softly said but immediately shook his head to avoid looking rude. Still, Eren's smile dropped. "I mean, no it's fine, I just didn't think you would be."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Not a lot of gays around here."

"How would you know?" Emeralds narrowed and a smile returned. Sheepishly, thin lips split in a reflected smile.

"You're gay." Eren stated more than asked. "Then you definably have to come with me."

"Wh – why?"

Eren shrugged before his eyes trailed from Levi's face, to his chest, hands – anything in view. "You're cute. I see you every other week, I enjoy being here and you're here, so."

For the first time in forever a blush spread across Levi's face before he cleared his throat.

"But I'm old." He hinted a bit of humor in his excuse, hoping Eren would shoot it down and relieved when he did.

"So what? Think about it, yeah? I'll come back tomorrow." One more smile was offered before Eren scooped the books into his arms and spun around on his heels, leaving a blushing Levi at the front desk in an empty library.

"Wait," the familiar voice abruptly rang in his ears before the owner of said voice turned around again. "What's your name?"

"Levi," he said.

"Levi." The brunette repeated as if getting used to the ring of it. "See you tomorrow, then, Levi."

He hummed in response and waved a bit before Eren was turned back around. Levi watched as the teen turned the corner and was now lost in yet another day; a November morning.


	2. Union College Kids

LeviEren  
Attack on Titan ; Rated M ; Yaoi ; Lemons  
I don't own or claim to own anything but the writing.  
There will be future lemons.

/ Chapter 2: Union College Kids /

**Life As We Knew It**

The brunette had kept true to his promise.

The next day, he returned in the same manner that he always had.

Brown hair a mess, snow sprinkled in between locks, his eyes bloodshot from the gusting wind and everything but his nose and cheeks had been paled. It was a sight that Levi could fall in love with…

Eren took his time shaking the snow off of himself before setting his gazes to Levi.

"Hey!" Eren crossed the desk, to Levi's surprise and took him even more by surprise when he was tugged into a soft embrace.

He tried everything in his power to respond to the touch but his arms seemed to be locked at his sides. His fingers were knotted into a fist and the lump in his throat was impossible to swallow down. He shook in the small arms around him with his chest pressed so softly against a cold chest. He felt like Eren could break if he even breathed wrong… he was so fragile.

Fragile.

Levi was sure he was far from it. So why did he feel so guilty when he saw the disappointed look on Eren's face?

"S-sorry." Eren mumbled out before taking a step back. His hand occupied somewhere on the nape of his neck.

"S'okay." Levi returned the mumble and tried to smile. He wanted to smile. But the tightness in his chest and throat was preventing that. If he were to smile, it'd surely look creepy right now.

"So I was thinking…" Eren's face relit. "Why don't we go to see a movie?"

As a… date?

No, no. What was he thinking? A date? With this kid? He was far too old.

"Sure, but…"

"Don't worry!" Eren seemed to have already caught on. "Just as friends. I've already invited my friend and he's bringing his girlfriend with him."

Disappointment. "Oh. Well, alright." But he couldn't argue with that.

"So… we taking my car?"

Levi nodded. He wondered if the kid knew he didn't even own a car.

"Alright then!" Eren smiled and turned. Levi followed him out and locked up the library, making sure to switch the sign to 'Closed' before officially leaving the campus. He followed Eren to his car, which wasn't much, but to the least Levi couldn't protest. It was just a normal, white car, and he imagined a college kid having none the less.

They drove silently, almost a bit awkwardly. Idle chatter here and there about favorite books, songs, bands, instruments – and Levi came to the conclusion that this kid really loved art and music.

On the dashboard of his car was a picture of a brunette woman, and when Eren had caught him staring at it long enough he admitted that it was his mother. The sad tone in his voice also brought Levi to another conclusion that his mother wasn't around anymore… but he didn't dare bring up that topic. Not now.

They arrived to the theater in haste; Eren claiming they were late.

When they stepped into the lobby, and after Levi paid for their tickets (after much arguing with the brunette that he would in fact pay and "that was that") Eren waved down two blonde kids that looked about his age and drug Levi to stand with them.

"Armin, this is Levi," he waved a hand towards the ravenette and the blonde kid, Armin, smiled. "And this is Annie, Armin's girlfriend." His pitch had been a bit sour.

"Nice to meet you both." Levi tried to offer a smile, again failing.

"Yeah, you too." Armin smiled. "So you got the tickets?"

Eren nodded and Levi held the tickets out. The couple took one of their own before they started walking down the long and colorfully printed hallway. RAVE Theaters; known for looking mostly like, well… a rave. Neon lights above, huge screen TV's in every corner, vibrant wallpaper and paint splattered carpets. It was all topped off with a built in arcade in the lobby that Eren and Armin kept hinting that they needed to stop by there before they left.

"So Levi," Armin said as they stepped into their theater room. It was a horror movie, torture if Levi read the summary correctly. _The Collection_ was the name. He wondered why anyone would take their date to this. "Eren tells me you work at a bookstore?"

"Yeah." Levi replied. So long as they were waiting for the trailers to pass, he didn't mind making chit chat.

"That's so cool! I'll have to stop by sometime." Armin beamed.

"Armin is a complete bookworm." Eren kindly rolled his eyes and earned a shrug from the blonde. "We both decided that one day we're going to travel to Italy and France."

"But we have to finish college first." Armin added.

"Well, yeah." Eren shrugged. "I guess."

Armin waved a finger. "You do!"

Eren held his hands up defensively before they shared a quick chuckle.

"Did you go to college Levi?"

Fuck. "Uh, no." He admitted. "I wanted to go to the army, actually."

Blue and green eyes widened. "Oh wow." Armin breathed. "Annie did too."

He faced her and she only responded with a quick slanted smile before slumping back into her seat, propping her feet onto the seats in front of her and pulled out her phone. Eren rolled his eyes at the display and turned back to Levi, along with Armin.

"Do you guys go to Union College?"

They both nodded.

"How'd you know?" Armin asked.

"Because it's right down the road from the bookstore," Levi said. "And Eren comes by there almost every day."

The brunette blushed at this before pouting and turning to face the advertisements on screen.

"What do you take?" Levi asked to Eren but Armin answered instead.

"Eren wants to get an art degree, and I want to be a writer… maybe a photographer. I haven't decided yet."

What did he expect?

"_Ladies and gentlemen if you could turn off all cellphones and silence at this time… your movie is about to begin."_ The automatic voice on the screen silenced them before the movie started. The room dimmed and Levi couldn't help but to see the blonde couple holding hands, Armin muttering a few things into her ear to make her smile. He glanced to Eren, wanting to do just that, and yet…

He sighed and turned into his seat.

He barely watched any of the film.

Eren kept cringing every scene that came on with some needle or torture device. He would bury his face into Levi's shoulder and shudder. Once Levi had pet his chocolate hair and chuckled, wanting to do more… it wasn't fair. He realized that when he watched the colors of the screen dancing in emerald reflection. It wasn't fair that he was so old, and Eren so young. It wasn't fair that Eren had stumbled across him, that their paths had connected and there was nothing he could do about the thumping heartbeat in his ears. He couldn't hold Eren's hand that was brushing against his on the arm rest, he couldn't kiss the lips burying into his shoulder, he couldn't nuzzle the brunette hair tickling his face.

He just sat there, unresponsive and wanting.

When the movie ended, the boys shook off their disgusted-ness.

"Ugh! Did you see the part where he cut open their… ugh!" Eren hugged himself.

"And the spiders!" Armin exclaimed, shaking his head violently to express his disgust.

"Oh God and the part with the lawn mower thing!"

Levi smiled to himself at the two shouting. He walked beside Eren, and Armin walked beside him. Annie trailed along in the back, steadily texting on her phone. It wasn't like they pushed her back; she just seemed so… distant.

"Blech!" Armin finished off his explanation with a sigh. "So, arcade time?"

What a quick recovery.

Eren nodded and grabbed a hold of Levi's hand. "Come on, you've got to play with us okay?"

"I'm too –"

"You're not too old!" Eren finished for him. "Come on, have fun. When's the last time you had fun?"

Levi thought about it, unable to think that far back.

Armin was already seated on one of the motorcycles of the game. Eren seated beside him and invited Levi to sit in the one next to him.

The eldest glanced around the lobby at all of the bystanders.

Damn his anxiety. Maybe his short height would make him seem younger.

He began to say no, but when he looked up to glossy, pouting verdant eyes he just couldn't bring himself to say no to that face. With a sigh, he seated on the third bike and smiled when Eren sarcastically applauded him.

He felt silly sitting at this game. He felt beyond silly. But the joy on Eren's face was encouraging, and Hell even Armin had given him a bit of a spark in his stomach. A bit of happiness. He couldn't help but to enjoy himself. The game had ended just as quickly as it started with a brunette exclaiming curse words left and right; Levi almost couldn't believe he was sitting next to the same, shy brunette he had met in the library.

"Fuck!" Was the signal of the last game.

And of course, Eren and Levi had lost, Armin had won.

Annie had sat beside them, telling them the whole time how childish they were acting and constantly, as per, sitting on her phone. Armin sighed and Eren gave him a certain look that threw red flags up in Levi's head.

Oh God, he didn't want to be caught up in the middle of drama.

Luckily, though, he hadn't. After a few more games Levi had finally admitted defeat, to which the brunette threw his arms around Levi's neck and begged him to come back. Even with all the sensation of the gesture, he couldn't bring himself to muster up any more energy.

"It's okay, Annie needs to get home anyway!" Armin tried to reassure them but only seemed to piss Eren off.

"Yeah," Eren scowled. "We'll just… head home."

"I'll text you when I get home." Armin's eyes sadly fell to the floor and Eren nodded before waving goodbye to his friend.

Levi tried to reassure him with a hand on his shoulder, but somehow his hand ended up in the teens as they began walking out of the theater. It was a slow walk. Usually Levi would be ecstatic about Eren holding his hand, or at least try to pull away… but the sad expression on Eren's face… he just couldn't pull away or deny him.

"Eren," Levi turned the brunette around by the time they made it to his car. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked away.

With shaking hands, Levi placed a finger underneath his chin and made him face him.

"It's just…" Eren breathed. "Annie… she's so bossy and rude. It's not fair."

Not fair. Levi could laugh at that.

"I understand." He rather said monotone.

"Do you?"

"I do." Levi promised. "She's taking your friend away. She's controlling."

"Has anyone ever done this to your best friend?"

Levi sighed before nodding.

"Oh… sorry." Eren dropped his head again.

"Don't apologize." Levi repeated as before, lifting his face back up. Only now did he realize how close they were. Their bodies barely two inches apart, their faces even closer. He could feel the soft breathing of Eren's warm breath on his nose and the mist of their breaths collecting with one another.

He could just lean in right now and…

He couldn't control himself.

His hand cupped Eren's face, a thumb over his cheek and his fingers resting on a soft jawline. He raised on his toes and brushed their noses together ever so gently. With one last glance into green eyes, he found all the access in the world. Eren was inviting him in.

And in one, swift movement…

His legs trembled.

He softly retreated, stumbling back a bit as he separated the space between them.

"I'm sorry." He blabbered out.

Eren's eyes went wide. "N-no! I'm s-sorry." He looked like he might have cried and that twisted the guilt in Levi's stomach even tighter. "I didn't m-mean for… shit, sorry. I'll take you home." He quickly unlocked his car and piled inside.

Levi ran a hand through his hair before cursing to himself and crossing the car to get into the passenger side.

The ride was silent.

Levi couldn't even bring himself to look at the teen when he asked for address.

He simply spit them out and resumed staring out of the window, all the while wondering… _why_?

Finally they pulled into his driveway and never was he so relieved to see his home.

"Sorry… again." Eren mumbled to his steering wheel.

"I said it's okay." Levi replied and opened the door.

"Will… will I… can we…" Eren held a hand out desperately for something, but got nothing.

"We'll see each other again." Levi forced a smile.

Eren nodded.

"Well… goodnight." Eren said. That disappointment back.

"Night." Levi replied and stepped out.

He watched the white car pull out and offered a small wave to the brunette before he disappeared behind the scrub and foliage. With a sigh, he turned around and hurried into his house where he pressed his back to the door and slumped against the floor.

"Fuck…" He mumbled into his knees.

His clothes smelled like Eren, like his car…

He peeled the shirt off quickly and pressed it to his face, inhaling the intoxicating scent.

All he could do is curse himself for acting so damn pathetic and hope like hell to see the brunette tomorrow…

* * *

Author notes; Ack, sorry for the tease. It can't be that simple though, Levi! Tsk, tsk.

I'll update ASAP I promise! I've been so busy with schoolwork (senior year, projects, fun stuff) and family drama. Blah. I'll try to update before the first week of next month. Happy early Thanksgiving and thanks for reading!


End file.
